Double the Pirate, Double the Love
by ashxfizzy
Summary: My life changed forever when I accidentally boarded the Sirius and unintentionally became a pirate. Being the only girl on the entire ship is an adventure all on its own, but when another girl manages to do almost the exact same thing, I'm a little worried- Until I realize she's my best friend! OCxRussell, and a bit of OCxNathan on the side.
1. Bar Fight

Hello Fanfiction! This here is a little story I decided to write based on a popular romance sim game for Iphone and Android, Pirates In Love. Hope you enjoy! Please be sure to favorite if you like it and leave a review!

* * *

"Hey Ash, I need to head out and pick up some things before we open. Think you can manage on your own for a bit?"

I shook my head with a sigh as a small smiled played across my features. "Honestly, you sound like I haven't been working here since I was 16." I placed a large box of glasses on the counter and walked around to the front.

"I'm 18 now, remember? I've been working here for a few years, I think I can handle being alone for a little bit."

The old man smiled, but his eyes were still worried. "Go." I said, pushing him gently towards the door. He was like a second father to me, always worrying whenever he left me alone or I didn't show up for work.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." He was finally smiling as he walked out the door. I chuckled to myself as I went around the bar picking up any stray glasses that had yet to be washed. I cleaned the tables and countertops, scrubbed the floors, and even reorganized the alcohol. It was only mid-afternoon, so we were never really busy.

**Heck, I don't even think we open until nightfall. **

I sighed and went back behind the counter, quite utterly bored. "Gonna be a sloooow shift." As I spoke, I could hear hollering coming from just outside the bar. Curious, I leaned over the counter to try and see out the small window when the door was flung open and a handful of shady looking men came walking in, demanding alcohol.

"Hey, guys, sorry but we're not open yet." They looked at me and one of them smirked. "Hey boys, looks like we get free booze _and_ a girl!" He made a move towards me and I ducked behind the counter out of instinct.

"Hey, come on baby, we won't hurt you…much!" They all chortled at that comment, and I was rather scared for my life, among other things. **Gotta get out of here….** Oh, why didn't I agree with installing a hidden exit?

"There ya are!" One of the men reached over the counter and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up and over. I landed with a dull _thud_ on the floor. **That's gonna leave a bruise.** "Get off me you perv!" I yelled and pushed the guy off me. Bad idea.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners." He growled, pulling a thin dagger from his belt.

"You gotta have manners to teach 'em, idiot." Two more guys had shown up, a man with an eye patch and dark hair, a pistol in hand and a younger blonde man wielding a sword in each hand.

"Why you little..!" The guy drew his arm to throw his dagger but the other two were faster. They were knocking away the thugs' weapons and knocking them unconscious in what could have been record time.

"Hey, you, girl!" Eye patch guy was yelling at me, still sitting dazed on the ground, staring. "Get up and get a move on. Get out of here!" He looked angry, and the loaded gun in his hand didn't help. I nodded quickly and got up, practically running out of there.

**Gotta find my boss. Gotta tell him…**

My thoughts were interrupted as I nearly ran into a couple of the guys from the bar. "There she is, get her!" That was my queue to book it. I ran back the other way, searching desperately for a hiding place.

**There!** A barrel! Perfect! There was a large pile of them, and I hastily climbed into the first empty one I found and shut the lid. I could hear the thugs yelling, still looking for me.

I guess getting assaulted and chased on top of an empty stomach really got to me, because it was about then that I passed out.


	2. Evil Barrel

Chapter two is finally up! I'm afraid tha what with school and other stories, this one hasn't been getting much attention :/ But enjoy none the less! Rate and review!

* * *

"Uh, my head is killing me." A loud groan escaped my lips. I moved to get up and promptly slammed my head into something very hard.  
"Ow! Damn, what the hell is that?!" Well, everyone always said I could swear as well as a pirate.

As I sat there, rubbing my injured head and grumbling to myself, everything that had happened to me that day came rushing back.

**That's right. Those guys at the bar attacked me, and then those other two showed up and saved my ass. And now… **The realization hit me almost as hard as I hit my head. **I'm stuck in a barrel. **

I pushed at the lid with my hands, but no luck. It was stuck tight. "Dammit."

**Maybe I can…** I managed to squirm and wiggle around in the barrel until I was upside down with my feet planted firmly on the lid. **It's times like these I'm really glad for dress-like-a-pirate day.**

Every couple of days at the bar, we held a little promotional event where all the staff dressed up like pirates. Today had been one of those days. Instead of the usual dress which was my uniform, I sported a poofy white shirt, tight-fitting black pants, and black leather boots that came up to my knees.

But enough about that. Forcing all my power into my legs, I kicked upwards as hard as I could. I could feel the lid come loose, but something heavy was keeping it trapped in place.

"Dammit!" I growled in frustration. I _have_ to get out of this dumb barrel! Shifting and contorting my way back right-side up, I tried to lift the lid again, but whatever was keeping me in was quite heavy indeed.

I sighed loudly and heavily leaned against the side of the barrel, closing my eyes. I started leaning back and I could feel the barrel starting to tip over. Naturally, I had that mini heart attack people tend to get when they start falling.

Next things I knew there was a loud _bang!_ My barrel had broken open, leaving me lying flat on my back and staring at a wooden ceiling. The room was swaying, and it wasn't just from falling.

"I'm on a _boat_. Just. Great." I groaned, closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands.

"What the _hell_ happened down here?!"

A loud, angry voice interrupted my passing out for the second time that day. Footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer until they stopped very close to my head.

I cautiously lowered my hands and found myself staring up into the shocked face of a very handsome young man.

"Er, hello." I said awkwardly as I sat up and scooted back around to face him. "Sorry I made a mess."

He still looked shocked and confused, but something like concern flashed through his eyes as he knelt down and looked me in the eyes. Then, in a very serious tone, he said.

"Yer bleeding."

I gave him a strange look, which he returned. "What are you talkin about? I am not."

He reached out and brushed his hand over my forehead. When he pulled it back, his fingertips were red. "Yes, ya are."

Then he did something I definitely wasn't expecting. He slung me over his shoulder, stood up, and starting walking back up the stairs.

"Why the hell did ya pick me up?!" I growled, fidgeting in his grip even though I knew it was futile. I could tell already he was much stronger than I was.

"Quit squirmin." He grunted as he adjusted his grip on me. "I'm takin ya to see Doc."

'Doc', whose real name is Christopher, actually is a doctor of sorts. The man, who I learned was called Nathan, had dumped me none too gently on a table, said a few words to the doctor, and left as quickly as he had come.

"Don't mind Nathan, he's like that to everyone." Christopher is a dark-skinned man with kind eyes and a warm smile. He cleaned and disinfected my cuts before he asked me a single question. "So how exactly did you end up on this ship?"

I then went on to explain just about everything- The thugs at the bar, the guys who saved me, trying to hide, getting stuck in that damn barrel, and finally meeting Nathan and ending up here.

Christopher listened intently as I spoke. When I finished, he smiled faintly. "Sounds like you're a pretty lucky girl." He stood up and extended his hand, pulling me up as well.

"Come on. I think it's time you met the rest of the crew."


	3. Eye Patch Guy is a Meanie

**It has definately taken me a while to get back to working on this story. But I promise, I'll get another chapter up soon! Anyways, I hope you like chapter 3!**

* * *

Christopher led me out of the infirmary and onto the main deck of the ship. It was dark, and a bright full moon hung in the starry sky.

Hardy laughter reached my ears, coming from a group of men circled around a table.

"Guys! Attention please! We have a guest." At Christopher's words they all turned to look at me. There were several shocked noises and what sounded like, "What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship?!"

They all stood as we walked closer and crowded around. "Pirate ships don't carry no women!" It was that blonde guy from the bar! He was staring at me, and I would have said something, but someone else spoke.

"I agree." That was eye patch guy! He was looking at me and shaking his head, when something like recognition passed over his eye. "You were at the bar." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you saved me from those thugs." A smirk crossed his face, and he asked, "What's your name, girl?"

"My name is Ash." I told him.

"Ash… I may remember that before we throw you overboard." His eye glinted evilly.

"Excuse me? Throw me overboard? Who the hell do you think you are?!" I growled, glaring at eye patch guy.

He looked taken aback for a moment, but his smirk quickly returned. "Feisty, aren't we? Maybe we'll have better luck selling you in the market."

I swear I could have punched his smug little face right then, and if it weren't for the likely loaded pistol on his belt and the three other guys who were all likely stronger than me, I probably would have.

**Keep your cool, Ash. No use guaranteeing your own watery grave. **

I glared and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Eye patch didn't seem to know how to respond to that. He looked rather shocked and a little confused, almost like no one had ever stuck their tongue out at him before.

Hearty laughter cut through the silence. A big guy with long brown hair and a big smile came up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I like you, girl!" He bellowed with another laugh. He then turned to the rest of the men. "I've decided! This girl is now a member of Sirius!"

**Sirius? Like the famous pirates Sirius? No way…**

That exclamation was met by silence. "Captain's orders." That was Nathan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A girl is a member of Sirius? Really?" That was a cute little guy with auburn hair. He looked young, maybe 15 or 16, and he was blushing just a bit. It took everything I had not to go hug him, he looked so cute.

"Yes, Thomas, we now have a girl on board!" The Captain said animatedly, and then turned back to me. "Ash, listen carefully. Sirius has three strict rules. One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, never let women or children get harmed. Three, we party till dawn when it's full moon."

He flashed a confident grin. "Don't you worry, these guys are all nice to women, whether they seem it or not."

**I'm not sure whether I believe that or not.**

The Captain's expression changed for a moment, then. "We have one problem, though." He glanced around at the guys, then back at me. "We don't have a spare room for ya, so yer gonna have to share with someone."


End file.
